Hismione
by Midwintertears
Summary: Quand elle lisait ainsi, il n'existait plus, au plus, il n'était qu'un meuble.Il songeait qu'il fallait certainement trouver une astuce pour parvenir à exister dans le monde d'Hermione. H/Hr OS


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Hismione

Pairing :Harry/Hermione

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Avertissement : sla…euh, non, pas de slash pour une fois…excusez mon réflexe, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur un pairing hétéro…

Disclaimer: Ces gens-là appartiennent à Rowling-Sama, pas à votre humble servante.

* * *

Voici donc une fic où j'essaye de mettre Harry et Hermione en valeur. Je suis très souvent méchante envers Harry et Hermione, même si je ne les déteste pas vraiment, rien n'est plus jouissif que de leur rouler dessus avec un rouleau compresseur pour bien leur broyer les os, leur écraser les chairs et faire jaillir du crane d'Hermione toute sa matière grise et du crane de Harry, et ben euh…enfin, voilà (lâchez tout de suite cette planche à clous !)

Pour une fois, je vais leur rendre justice et écrire une fic pour eux, sans leur faire de mal, je leur dois bien ça. En même temps, j'ai eu cette idée de jeu de mots sur le prénom d'Hermione et une idée de fic m'est venue, fallait bien en faire quelque chose ! Et il n'y aura pas de Ron/Draco, même en side-pairing, parce qu'on m'a mis au défi de ne pas le faire et que si je craque, je devrai faire le tour du quartier en ne portant qu'une petite culotte.

Après cette introduction lamentable même pas digne de « Hermy-pouf et Draaaayyy hiiiiiiiii !!!! dans la salle de bain des préfets », je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Hismione**

Rien n'était plus agaçant que de voir Hermione Granger accaparée par un de ses fichus bouquins, comme si le reste du monde n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour elle, comme si tout, absolument tout, s'annihilait dès qu'elle plongeait dans cet océan de lettres, de mots et de phrases et que tout ce qui constituait l'univers autour d'elle tendait à disparaître de son horizon, comme englouti dans un trou noir.

Elle s'asseyait toujours de la même façon, le maintient un peu raide, le visage calme, les lèvres légèrement étirées en un délicat sourire, les yeux plus vivants que jamais, leur marron intense parcouru d'une étincelle plus magique que le sortilège qu'elle devait être entrain d'étudier. De cette manière, elle ne faisait plus attention à rien.

Tout lui appartenait.

C'était elle la lectrice, c'était elle qui activement lisait, ce qui la rendait maîtresse de ce monde. Tout lui appartenait : le livre lui appartenait, le fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise lui appartenait, la tasse de thé à l'anis badiane sur la table basse à côté du fauteuil lui appartenait.

Et Hermione appartenait à Hermione.

Harry songeait qu'il fallait certainement trouver une astuce pour parvenir à _exister_ dans le monde d'Hermione. Car quand elle lisait ainsi, il n'existait plus, au plus, il n'était qu'un meuble.

Hermione avait toujours été très indépendante. Elle avait cette manie de pouvoir se suffire à elle-même dans les pires moments. A chaque fois qu'elle s'était disputée avec Harry et/ou Ron, elle s'était retrouvée isolée d'eux mais parvenait à garder cet air calme de celle que rien ne peut ébranler. Plier mais ne pas rompre, comme dans la fable de Lafontaine.

Quelque part, Harry se disait qu'elle devait bien se sentir seule et malheureuse des fois, car elle n'avait pas d'autres amis qu'eux; les filles de son âge ne la comprenaient pas, en raison de son intelligence et de sa maturité qui faisaient d'elle une personne décalée et incomprise. Harry et Ron étaient les seuls éléments qu'Hermione acceptaient d'intégrer dans son monde.

Mais la réciproque n'était pas forcément vraie : elle pouvait aussi se passer d'eux, alors qu'ils ne pourraient plus rien sans elle. C'était toujours elle qui tentait de stopper Harry quand celui-ci s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise, sous le coup de l'impulsivité, notre héros étant porté sur le « J'agis d'abord, je réfléchis après ». Ron, dans ces moments-là, suivait Harry presqu'aveuglément, mais Hermione les freinait, à coup de froide logique, voulant les protéger, les avertir avec des arguments pourtant fondés que Harry oubliait trop souvent d'écouter. Grand mal lui en faisait.

Ça ne l'avait jamais empêchée de camper sur ses positions, elle restait toujours fière, comme une tsarine toute puissante.

Car elle était aussi une femme de caractère, qui défendait haut et fort ses opinions et avait acquis une conscience politique avant les autres, même si elle restait parfois bornée. Notamment à cause des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_, histoire qui était un peu restée au travers de la gorge de Harry, Hermione n'ayant jamais autant pris position contre lui qu'à ce moment-là. Mais il avait de bonnes excuses pour lui pardonner: n'était-ce pas dans son intérêt qu'elle l'avait fait?

Hermione aimait s'imposer, montrer qu'elle était là et qu'elle était loin d'être une potiche. Beaucoup de gens pensaient naïvement que Harry était le « leader » du célèbre trio, mais derrière un grand homme se cache toujours une femme, plus discrète, mains non moins importante. A partir de leur cinquième année, Harry avait bien perçu cette volonté de la part de son amie de marquer sa place. L'incident avec l'insigne de préfet attribué par erreur à Harry n'étant qu'un indice : Hermione cherchait en lui son équivalent masculin, écrasant Ron et mettant celui-ci de côté pour se hisser à la hauteur de Harry.

Hermione avait envie d'être comme Harry. Hermione voulait montrer qu'elle existait.

Et avec un peu de recul, Harry se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas attendu la cinquième année pour ça : depuis leur rencontre, Hermione avait tout lu sur Harry, depuis leur rencontre, Hermione rabaissait Ron mais jamais Harry, depuis le début, malgré une légère romance avec le rouquin, c'était toujours Harry qu'Hermione regardait, protégeait, aidait, et après elle s'occupait de Ron…si elle avait le temps…et une idée de magouille à la mords-moi-le-nœud comme ensorceler McLaggen.

Hermione et Harry étaient ainsi souvent en compétition silencieuse, s'opposant souvent dans les décisions à prendre, et c'était à Ron de trancher, souvent en faveur de Harry (quoi que lui aussi avait fini par s'affirmer et finissait par leur donner des avis plus modérés mais que Harry n'écoutait pas plus qu'Hermione, étant toujours aussi têtu).

Harry et Hermione avaient ainsi connu de nombreux moments de tension muette, un peu comme ce que les Moldus appelaient « la guerre froide », notamment quand Ron n'était pas là. Ils s'affrontaient sans se parler, et c'était vivifiant. Tonique. Vital.

Hermione tourna une page de son livre, pinça ses lèvres et chassa une mèche de cheveux qui la gênait, elle l'entortilla délicatement avec son doigt et la rangea derrière son oreille. Ce geste rappela à Harry Luna Lovegood qui faisait la même chose avec sa baguette.

Luna.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Hermione et elle s'étaient tout de suite trouvées. Bien sûr, tout le monde trouvait Luna bizarre, Harry lui-même avait d'abord été très gêné de découvrir qu'elle était la seule à voir les Sombrals avec lui. Mais la confrontation entre l'excentrique Serdaigle et Hermione avait été particulière. Hermione était très rationnelle, et comme toujours, elle n'en démordait pas. Harry l'admirait aussi pour ça : la force de ses convictions.

A bien y réfléchir, Harry admirait Hermione pour beaucoup de choses, mais surtout quand la si calme jeune-fille sortait hors de ses gonds : quand elle se rebellait contre Trelawney, quand elle remettait Ombrage à sa place, quand elle montrait qu'elle pouvait être violente en frappant des garçons, Ron et Malfoy en têtes de liste, quand elle faisait des bêtises, comme de fabriquer du Polynectar en douce alors que personne ne la soupçonnerait elle, Hermione Granger, de faire une chose pareille.

Elle lui apparaissait alors comme une reine splendide et capable de tout, terrifiante, mais belle.

Il l'admirait même dans ses moments de maladresse, cela la rendait touchante : quand elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle avait un faible pour ce crétin de Lockart mais se permettait quand même de traiter les autres filles de greluches superficielles, quand elle s'acharnait sur Ron et Lavander et que ses vengeances se retournaient contre elle, quand elle essayait de s'excuser auprès de Luna ou des Centaures et que cela ne marchait pas…

Car les défauts d'Hermione, ses failles, étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant de plus adorable chez elle.

Mignonne. Hermignonne. Harry en voulait beaucoup à Ron d'avoir trouver ce surnom à sa place.

Et plus que tout, Harry admirait Hermione parce qu'elle ne semblait appartenir qu'à elle-même, qu'elle n'était la chose de personne, qu'elle était _Her_mione.

Dans son fauteuil, elle s'étira, et tourna encore une page, avant de revenir à la précédente, comme si elle voulait y vérifier une incohérence. Trop belle, se dit-il en la regardant.

Harry n'avait pas tout de suite trouvé Hermione belle.

A vrai dire, elle n'était pas vraiment la beauté fatale du coin, et peu de garçons s'étaient montrés capables de déceler la vraie beauté en elle, celle qui était plus solide que la beauté aussi mortelle que les colchiques dans les prés de petites poupées comme Pansy, Parvati et toute leurs cliques. Harry n'en dénombrait que trois : Krum, Ron, et lui-même, puisque les deux premiers en avaient été amoureux d'elle et que le troisième l'était toujours.

Harry se remémora encore la dispute avant le bal de Noël. Il s'était tu, et s'était bien gardé de dire qu'à ce moment-là, il pensait exactement la même chose que Ron, à savoir qu'il n'avait jamais vu Hermione comme une fille. Pour lui, une fille, c'était Cho et ses amies, qui se déplaçaient en troupeaux et passaient leur temps à glousser comme des poules. Hermione était autre chose, Hermione c'était Hermione, et c'était bien mieux que d'être une fille.

Des filles, il y en avait des tas : il y avait l'exotique Cho, qui avait ensorcelé Harry avant de se révéler être une simple mortelle et non la déesse sur laquelle il avait fantasmé. Il y avait ces cucuches dans le genre de Lavander Brown ou Romilda Vane, qui étaient plus collantes que des mouches. Il y avait ce concentré de bizarre de Luna Lovegood, qui avait soutenu Harry en cinquième mais restait un monde à part. Il y avait la terrible Ginny, l'explosive et volcanique rouquine que Harry avait aimée de toute son âme quand Hermione aimait Ron, avant que la passion ne retombe comme un vulgaire soufflé au fromage après la guerre.

Mais aucune n'avait la saveur d'Hermione. Hermione, qui avait souvent servi de mère ou de sœur de substitution à Harry, avant de devenir bien plus, de devenir _son _Hermione. _His_mione.

Hermione était Hismione.

Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus belle, mais elle avait l'air de l'être en ce moment, absorbée dans son livre. Malgré son physique quelconque, ses cheveux difficiles, son maintient voûté à force de porter des livres, et ses soi-disant dents trop longues (elle recevait d'ailleurs plus d'insultes à ce sujet depuis qu'elle les avait rétrécies, car là était le paradoxe, l'incident du _dentesaugmento_ ayant mis plus que jamais ce détail en valeur). Malgré tout ça, elle était la plus belle aux yeux de Harry.

Comme il y avait un autre fauteuil à ses côtés, il s'y laissa choir, mais un peu tendu. Elle n'émit aucune réaction, sinon celle de bouger ses yeux, continuant de les faire glisser de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche sur les phrases. Il épiait le moindre mouvement de cils, scrutait son regard, en espérant voir l'étincelle de ses iris se déplacer vers lui. Mais elle restait absorbée dans son monde livresque, rien existait en dehors.

Exister à ses yeux…Harry décida de se faire remarquer, il lui toucha doucement l'épaule. Elle fit celle qui n'avait rien remarqué, mais il perçut un léger changement dans la courbure de ses lèvres, trahissant un sourire naissant. Il insista et mut sa main dans le cou de la jeune femme, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle garda tant bien que mal le visage impassible, comme si elle voulait dire que seule sa lecture lui procurait de la volupté.

Trop belle, songea-t-il.

D'autres souvenirs lui revenaient encore alors qu'elle feignait de l'ignorer — par jeu, c'était juste évident. Quand Ron les avait quittés, sous la tente, les quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passés sans lui...

D'abord, ils avaient été distants l'un envers l'autre, malheureux d'être privés d'un type qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était plus indispensable à leur bonheur qu'il ne le croyait. Ils essayaient néanmoins de poursuivre leurs objectifs sans lui, devant être forts parce qu'il le fallait.

Leur complicité s'y était développée plus que jamais, grâce à ce face à face forcé et continuel, cette confrontation qui voulait tout dire. A croire que c'était le destin. Encore sous le contrecoup de sa rupture avec Ginny, Harry était percuté de toutes parts par des idées nouvelles, mais qui semblaient prendre racine bien avant, et plus profondément. Des choses enfouies, tacites. Il se sentait quelque part "traqué" par Hermione, par sa volonté d'être comme lui et avec lui, d'être si fière et indépendante, mais en même temps tellement souvent là pour lui, tellement disponible, tellement prête à tout pour lui qu'il songeait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose, qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour lui, et qu'aucun n'autre homme ne bénéficierait jamais d'autant d'égards de la part d'Hermione Granger que lui.

Cela le remuait beaucoup, tout se mixait dans sa tête. Ne la voyait-il que comme une sœur, comme une amie fidèle dévouée? Il s'était déjà avoué qu'il préférait l'amitié de Ron à celle d'Hermione, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il voulait d'elle autre chose que ces moments de rigolade qu'il partageait avec le rouquin, ces moments de pure camaraderie masculine? L'amitié d'Hermione composait ses mélodies sur une autre sphère, c'était quelque chose de plus subtile.

Ce combat silencieux entre eux pour le "leadership" du trio marquait leur ressemblance, leur concordance des temps, ils s'égalaient sur ce plan. Même leur opposition sur les décisions à prendre semblait indiquer à quel point ils jouaient dans la même pièce, se renvoyant la balle à chaque argument.

Il plaça son visage près du sien et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Là, si elle ne réagissait pas, ce serait vraiment de la provocation et il ne répondrait plus de rien.

L'image la plus marquante qu'il gardait en mémoire était le médaillon de Serpentard, ouvert, brandissant outrageusement des répliques d'Hermione et de lui-même, et l'Hermione était terrible dans tous les sens de ce terme. Et ils s'embrassaient. C'était à ce moment-là que Harry avait enfin compris tout ce qui faisait souffrir Ron à propos d'Hermione: lui aussi avait remarqué quelque chose entre eux, il n'était pas dupe. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il décida de pardonner à son meilleur ami et d'empêcher Hermione de le persécuter ensuite: il fallait arrêter de prendre Ron pour un con et remettre les pendules à l'heure pour tout le monde plutôt que de continuer ce double-jeu.

Le médaillon avait révélé tout ce que Harry n'avait su formuler, après ces quelques semaines en duo, ses sentiments pour Hermione étaient mis en lumière, comme braqués sous un spot de théâtre.

L'Hermione du médaillon lui avait paru plus belle que la vraie sur le moment, mais cette sensation s'inversa quand il la revit, en colère, terriblement magnifique quand elle fulminait.

Tout comme elle était mignonnement magnifique en ce moment, à faire semblant de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Mais il allait lui prouver que si.

Il se releva et se campa face à elle, manquant de renverser la tasse de thé sur la table derrière lui, et sans plus de procès, il lui retira le livre des mains Elle leva enfin ses yeux vers lui, et ses prunelles le martelèrent de la fureur typiquement hermionienne qu'il lui connaissait. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres ne laissa échapper aucun son. Elle élança sa main devant elle pour reprendre son livre mais il plaça celui-ci hors de son atteinte, étirant son bras pour qu'Hermione constate avec dépit que l'objet de sa convoitise se trouvait à présent trop haut pour qu'elle puisse s'en emparer, même en sautant. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, et un nouveau combat silencieux— juste comme ils les aimaient — débuta entre eux, lui armé d'un sourire triomphant et narquois, elle d'un regard farouche qui promettait des châtiments aussi vicieux que sadiques une fois qu'elle aurait récupéré son bien.

Elle ressemblait à une petite ballerine, perchée sur la pointe de ses pieds et le bras étiré au-dessus d'elle jusque dans le bout de ses doigts, mais sans atteindre le précieux grimoire qu'elle étudiait, ce qui la faisait enrager encore plus. Elle songea alors que la seule solution restante pour aller plus haut, c'était de grimper sur quelque chose, et cela tombait bien car Harry était devant elle, et il était parfaitement escaladable. Prenant appuis sur l'épaule du jeune-homme, elle mit son pied sur la table basse et commença son ascension.

Cela étant précisément ce que le binoclard attendait, il en profita pour l'embrasser en bas du cou, à la naissance de ses seins, après l'avoir aidée à se hisser sur lui, de façon à ce que ses hanches se retrouvent à la hauteur de son torse. Elle saisit enfin son livre mais le laissa tomber sur le sol quand elle sentit son baiser, et la seconde suivante, elle se laissait tomber un peu plus bas, leurs visages se plaçant en vis-à-vis, mais toujours accrochée à lui, ses jambes le contournant et se croisant derrière son dos.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle-même ne résista plus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, oubliant l'existence même de sa passion pour la lecture et se laissa délicieusement bercer dans les bras de Harry qui fit virevolter ses mains, dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, dans son dos, sur ses reins, sur ses fesses, la caressant doucement à travers le tissu léger de sa robe bleue estivale.

Car c'étaient pour toutes ces raisons qu'il voulait qu'elle soit Hismione : parce qu'il était là pour elle aussi, parce qu'il y avait toujours eu cette étincelle entre eux, parce qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés après la guerre, parce que Ginny et lui avaient perdu cette même étincelle, tout comme Hermione n'aimait plus Ron et vice et versa, celui-ci ayant caché qu'il avait lui-même compris la nouvelle direction de sa vie amoureuse pendant ces semaines où il était parti et ne leur avait pas tout dit à son retour (en même temps, pour oser avouer qu'il avait flirté avec Malfoy…), parce que tout simplement, Harry existait, Harry occupait une place non négligeable dans l'univers hermionnien.

Pour toutes ces raisons, elle était Hismione.

Il la reposa dans son fauteuil en la repoussant au maximum dans le fond, afin de pouvoir s'appuyer à genoux entre ses jambes écartées, tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Oui, pour toutes ces raisons, ils s'étaient enfin mis ensemble, ils étaient enfin un couple, après avoir tiré les choses au clair et avoir avoué qu'il y avait une meilleure solution que de jouer avec le cœur des deux Weasley.

Elle était sa Mione, his Mione, à lui.

Plus que jamais.

**FIN**

* * *

J'ai quand même placé un draron…Bon, et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à aller dans mon tiroir à culottes et m'en choisir une jolie…


End file.
